Ce que je veux je le prends
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Heero est Pimprenelle... mais Duo refuse d'être Nicolas. Pour Hlo et Tipounette :p 'câlins'


**Disclaimers : pas à moi ! (Bandaï, Setsu Agency & co) **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T + ça existe ? Surnoms à deux balles, frustration ? **

**Couple : 2.**

**Résumé : Heero est Pimprenelle… **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à Hlo et Tipounette, c'est pour vous deux ¤ Très gros câlins ¤ **

**Enormes câlins à Akai et tout plein de félicitations ! **

**Enormes câlins bis : à ma chouvarde pour lui souhaiter tout plein de courage.**

**Mici****reviews à tous ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la dernière « Les Années Collège » vous plaise autant et ça m'a fait plaisir ! Celles qui n'ont pas encore reçu de réponse de ma part : bientôt, je pense pour la fin de semaine, le temps de me reposer un peu. **

**Important****: boire comme un trou c'est pas top top. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres. **

* * *

**Ce que je veux, je le prends **

**¤ **

**Couloir du QG Preventers de L1, lundi 17 juillet AC 200 à 21h00 **

**¤ **

Je commence à en avoir franchement marre de devoir lui courir après dans toutes les situations.

¤

- Salut Heero, ça va ?

- Duo, tu décolles dans 5 minutes.

- Bah ça prend 30 secondes pour dire bonjour. C'est pas comme si la mission…

- 39, 40, 41…

- Ok, je suis parti.

¤

On dit que je suis voyant, mais soit lui y voit quetch', soit je le saoule grave, dans ce cas il a qu'à le dire au lieu de fuir.

Ou essayer de me faire fuir.

Je suis un mec de peu de mots même si je parle beaucoup.

Je le connais depuis quoi, 5 ans ?

¤

- Maxwell, Réunion dans 10 minutes.

- Oh, je descends du jet, laisse-moi le temps de chier un peu, Une.

- Du moment que vous tirez la chasse, agent Maxwell.

- Pétasse… Hey salut, vieux, je t'ai manqué ?

- Tu es parti deux jours, Duo.

- Ouais je sais j'étais là. Hm…

¤

On a fait une pseudo rébellion mais les journaux et notre ego de mouflets ont voulu croire que c'était une guerre dont l'asticot sur pattes était le héros.

Les autres ? Des figurants et qui se rappelle d'eux dans un film même s'il a cartonné au box-office ?

Quand ils sont pas coupés au montage.

Hm… j'ai très envie de me faire monter.

¤

- « Hm » quoi ?

- Tu sens bon… c'est quoi ?

- C'est Réléna qui m'a embrassé.

- Hm… non, ça ne sent pas une odeur de nana mais de mec. Ça doit être ta peau…

- Ce doit être la sueur, je sors de gym. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te doucher.

- Quoi, je refoule ?

- …

- Hey !

- Encore 5 minutes avant de tirer la chasse, Maxwell.

- Putain… t'as entendu la dame Heero, faut qu'on se grouille. Mais après le débrief on aura tout le temps d'évacuer notre sueur sous une bonne douche.

¤

Me suis retrouvé à bosser avec lui après parce qu'un chiard avait eu la super idée de venger un père qu'il avait à peine connu. Ces complexes d'oedipe qui tournent en drama ça peut limite se comprendre avec des ados mal dans leurs pompes – surtout les siennes et putain qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient moches ces pseudo-baskets jaune pipi -.

Mais avec un moutard de huit piges c'est carrément la honte. Faîtes des moutards qu'ils disaient mais putain livrez les modes d'emploi avec !La convention de Genève elle dit quoi des bas de cul terroristes ?

Treize nous aura fait chier jusque dans la tombe.

¤

- J'ai une réunion avec Noin. Je lirai les notes.

- Maxwell !

- Une t'appelle.

- Ça va Heero, je suis pas sourd.

¤

Bon, ce merdier m'aura permis de voir que Heediot portait bien le jean même s'il devait grossir un peu. Disons que depuis que je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir du cul, j'ai appris à aimer sentir un bon petit cul bien ferme entre mes mimines, pas des miches de rat. J'aime les cuisses robustes qu'on dirait pas des Twix et j'aime me coller sans scrupules contre un torse dur de gars et pas m'arracher la gueule contre deux parpaings, les musclés secs ça allait 5 minutes et comment ça moi ? On s'en fout, je sors pas avec moi, même si j'ai un temps fréquenté ma main.

Super Salaud avait beau être mignon, coucher avec un balai mécanique c'était clairement pas mon truc.

Et puis il avait l'air de s'intéresser à Princess Bride, pas que ça m'aurait gêné de tenter un truc mais bon, d'une il tordait des barres d'acier et bon j'avais beau être une flèche, je ne courrais pas plus vite qu'une droite.

¤

- Tu fais quoi là ? T'as l'air tout tendu et ta nuque est toute chaude…

- Je lis ton compte-rendu de mission.

- Ok moi je me rentre. Fais voir ta tronche ? Faudrait voir à te raser, tu m'arraches la main. T'as l'air crevé…

- Et toi tu _es_ crevé.

- On a qu'à rentrer ensemble, je te ferai un résumé dans la voiture. Ou à la maison, ce sera plus confortable.

- Merci mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je rentrerais en voiture avec toi quand ma propre voiture fonctionne.

- T'as jamais entendu parler de l'effet de serre ?

- … Sur une colonie ?

- … T'es pas un ami de la nature.

- L1, Duo.

- … même, y a du faux gazon qui pousse.

¤

De deux j'avais plus ou moins un mec régulier et j'étais plus ou moins complètement cassé en deux tellement il était bon, pas moyen de la lever et de la tenir et fallait pas être ridicule non plus.

Je sais pas pour vous mais chauffer sans assurer le service après-vente ça fait trop pitié.

Sérieux, de ma petite expérience perso, je peux dire que ce qu'on dit des rouquins c'est vrai.

Et ptet qu'il y a une option double dose de sexe quand ils ont les yeux verts, un peu comme une caisse bien préparée.

Ça a duré ce qu'il fallait et après, ben c'était un ptit coup dans les chaussettes de tels en temps, c'était pas comme si on était sur la même colonie.

C'était pas comme si un blondinet ne lui était pas monté dessus d'abord avant de bien lui monter au crâne.

Trop malin le Quat', mais je lui en veut pas, c'était pas comme s'il savait qui je me tapais, son bordel c'est pas un gps.

Et même s'il savait c'était pas comme si rouquin et moi on était ensemble, fallait pas confondre.

C'était pas comme si rouquin et moi on n'était pas super potes et que je savais pas que son grand kiff c'était les blonds et que moi de grand j'avais que les… cheveux.

Et un grand appétit.

Ça sert ces petites choses.

Nan j'en veux pas à Quat', ça m'a fait repenser à Mr Couilles de fer, l'homme qui se les vidait jamais parce qu'être aussi coincé du cul ça devrait être interdit.

¤

- Duo ?

- Ouais buddy ?

- ...

- Oh, une fournée de 5 dossiers bien épais comme je les aime.

- C'est urgent.

- Je m'en fous, Heero. Je m'en tamponne le coquillard. Je m'en titille le nénuphar. Autre chose.

- Ces dossiers sont pour moi.

- C'est censé y changer quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes pour que j'aille… plus… vite…

- Je ne te casse pas en deux.

- Hm… il faudra m'attraper pour ça.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Me tente pas non plus.

- …

- Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu grognes, 'Ro ?

¤

2-3 ans après on est rentrés chez les Prev – putain même colonie ! – et c'est là que les choses ont changé.

Pépère avait grandi des pieds.

Et ses cuisses de grenouille étaient devenues guépard.

Et ses pecs on pouvait aller contre sans le faire tomber ou se faire mal. J'ai testé.

¤

- Ooof.

- Désolé Heero, ce lino est trop ciré.

- Tes boots sont à crampons.

- Même.

- Et ils sont traités pour que…

- Même. Les semelles, ça s'use. Et je confirme.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta peau. Tu sens bon.

- Réléna m'a embrassé, comme tous les matins.

- Alors tu portes bien son odeur à elle. Je me demande comment tu sentirais si tu portais la mienne ? Si tu me porterais aussi bien.

- Prête-moi ton after-shave et tu verras bien.

- Je te prêterai un cerveau plutôt, Heero.

- Hn ?

- Rien, je suis naze.

¤

Et son cul ! Son cul !

Et son dos, cette putain de cambrure qu'il a, parfaite, sexe, miam.

Et ce putain d'uniforme qui me donnait envie d'ouvertement le défroquer, ouais, en public et de lui faire son affaire, une gâterie.

Hm… un bon Mr Freeze au coca comme ses cheveux, ou bleu exotique glacial comme ses yeux.

A croquer, à sucer comme son corps, à consommer sans modération et sans alcool pour mieux savourer le cocktail jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le temps que le barman resserve la commande.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Hm… c'est encore mieux quand on recommence.

Ouais c'est physique et alors ? L'est où le mal ?

Ouais je fantasme un max mais bien un âge où faut passer la seconde et où la parlotte faut la dégager.

Il a pas l'air de sortir avec Princess Bride sinon elle aurait moins l'air constipé.

Il a toujours son air couilles de fer et ne me calcule pas plus qu'avant même si on se parle plus quand même.

Des presque potes, ouais presque, un peu plus que collègues, des plus que connaissances mais pas vraiment potes.

Pas assez d'échanges pour ça.

Je serais pas contre un échange de fluides, moi.

Si j'ai rien fait, c'est aussi et surtout parce que j'ai pas eu vraiment d'occase.

Je peux conclure en un regard avec un mec mais Heero doit porter des triples foyers.

Ou bien blindés face à mes soi-disant lasers indigo.

Cte pure loose.

J'ai flirté comme un connard et j'ai eu le vent.

¤

- Duo ?

- Oui Hilde ?

- Tu viens de te faire jeter.

- Non il ne m'a pas jeté. Il ne m'a pas dit « jette-toi ».

- C'est tout comme ! Tu me fais penser à Réléna à insister comme ça !

- C'est tellement facile de la juger, je sais pas, peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais découragée non plus.

- Et ça te fait rien ?

- Je veux me le faire après on verra. T'es bien une nana toi.

- Mais une nana c'est bien aussi ! Des brunes aux yeux bleus plutôt bien faîtes il y en a partout ! D'ailleurs pourquoi…

¤

On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi je préférais banane à la moule.

La réponse ne plaît en général pas aux moules.

¤

- Et c'est reparti, tu veux vraiment que je t'explique encore pourquoi j'aime pas les fruits de mer ?

- …

- D'une, coucher avec une moule c'est trop chiant, une fois par mois elle est fermée pour travaux et elle porte des couches modernes quelles que soient leurs formes.

- Duo…

- Je veux pas le savoir. Ça la rend pas d'humeur et trop chiante, beaucoup trop prise de tête. Moi les migraines à deux balles, je les soigne à coups de piston et quand j'ai un peu de fièvre je suis pas contre jouer au docteur… je peux être un patient très, très sage…

- …

- Je suis gay, moi les nibards je m'en fous et le reste est trop petit pour que je fasse mumuse.

- …

¤

Le gars, je te l'ai regardé de loin, je te l'ai effleuré à toutes les occases qui m'étaient données.

¤

- Putain décidément… t'as pris des muscles…

- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Duo.

¤

J'ai tenté de l'amener chez moi mais c'est toujours non, j'ai tenté le dernier verre.

¤

- Je sais bien, d'ailleurs tu vas le prouver ! J'ai une mission bien torchée à fêter et je veux pas boire tout seul !

- Ok. J'appelle les autres.

- …

- Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas boire tout seul ?

- Mais euh… à deux on n'est plus tout seul ?

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber… mon canapé il prend que deux culs de toute façon…

¤

Et le dernier verre s'est fini avec moi au bistrot, torché.

¤

- Sur L1 on sait rigoler… il suffit de savoir compter, 1 pour décapsuler ¤ Oh oui décapsuler 1 ¤ 2 tout dans le gosier et c'est parti pour la journée… allez Quat', avec nous !

- C'est la danse des cannettes ! Plus on est torchés et plus on se maaaaaarre à contresens sur l'autoroute, à 100 à l'heure sur les trottoirs, toirs, toirs, toirs… MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

- Quatre remet ta chemise.

- Les gens qui sifflent ils veulent pas mon Trowaaaaaa HAHAHAHAHA !

- Je vais faire un carnage. Tu remets ta chemise.

- Mets-la moi, Trowa. Enfile-la moi si tu l'aimes tellement sur moi… mais moi j'ai chaud, je la mettrais pas sans conviction.

- Duo ?

- Quoi, Heero ?

- Lève-toi, je te ramène.

- A la maison ?

- Tu habites à l'exact opposé de chez moi, si je vais chez toi, autant dormir là-bas.

- ¤ lumière dans la nuit ¤ Ah oui c'est vrai… ben c'est pas grave tu sais, mon lit t'es grand ouvert.

- Je prends trop de place.

- Ça peut s'arranger, ça… bonne nuit les gars !

- Salut Colossuuuuuuuus !

- Quatre arrête de… laisse ma cravate, laisse ma…

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa tu parles trop…

- Et c'est toi qui parles ?

- Fais-moi taire, alors… hmmm…

¤

Cette nuit, je l'ai passée chez lui à cuver sur son vieux divan vert troué par mes petites boulettes occasionnelles.

¤

- Sérieux j'aurais préféré rentrer chez moi.

- Si tu avais voulu avoir un choix tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant.

- Je te merde.

- De toute façon le bistro est plus près de chez moi et je n'avais pas fait le plein.

- Cte loose. A aller chez toi pour ronquer sur le sofa je préfère le faire sur le mien.

- Tu veux que je te laisse le lit ?

- Bonne nuit, Heero, t'as besoin de sommeil.

¤

Je suis donc aujourd'hui bien à bout et je vais chercher le face à face.

Tout le monde a compris sauf lui et ben soit c'est vrai, soit il se fout de ma gueule.

Je n'aime pas les comprends tout seul, même s'ils semblent clairs.

J'ai un métier de pointe, je veux la précision.

Je veux échapper à la frustration ça devient étouffant cette merde.

Je vais le cerner, mes couilles se solidifient à son contact.

Quatre a fini par me surnommer Colossus à force.

Bordel…

Il devrait éviter ce nouvel after-shave boisé, tout léger qui amplifie l'odeur de sa peau et sa salle chemise kaki, pourquoi le col il est ouvert ?

Et pourquoi il a mis celle à bouton-pression ? Celle dont le bruit me rend dingue quand il se réajuste ?

Ce clac, clac, clac….

Et pourquoi Noin lui parle d'aussi près ?

Il est plus intéressant depuis qu'il fait une tête de plus qu'elle, c'est ça ?

Touche à tes fesses, salope ! Je l'ai vu en prems, c'est quoi ces moules qui veulent squatter les rochers des autres et qui le font en face en plus ?

Mais elle se prend pour qui ?

Je vais les interrompre et profiter du troupeau de mouton dans le couloir pour…

¤

- Oof…

- Oh, pardon…

¤

Moi et mon uniforme on se frotte doucement contre lui, léger, léger, juste pour qu'il me sente sans être trop grillé par ceux qui savent, discret pour ceux qui ne savent rien ou qui s'en tapent.

Choc…olat frontal.

¤

- Je suis désolé…

¤

J'ai vachement l'air désolé.

Je penche la tête de côté en le regardant dans les yeux, je ne fais aucun mouvement pour me soustraire même si lui recule un peu.

Je le suis.

Je suis maladroit et j'ai un peu la gueule de bois.

On va dire ça pour les autres, hein, si besoin est ?

¤

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

¤

Je souris très légèrement, mon regard reste fixe, ma canine gauche mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

J'ai déjà été près.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche.

Je l'ai déjà chauffé, j'ai déjà été explicite.

Je n'avais jamais été clair.

Je le cloue du regard.

Je veux, je prends, pas d'échappatoire.

Je ne joue plus.

Et je joue encore.

¤

- Maxwell, quand tu auras fini ton numéro…

¤

Un problème la moule ?

Va voir un autre rocher si j'y suis.

Je me rapproche de Heero qui ne bouge pas, une expression très concentrée sur mon souffle, ma bouche, ma dent fichée dans ma lèvre.

J'ai toute son attention.

Je mime.

Personne n'a besoin d'entendre ce dialogue de sourds.

Lui seul a besoin de comprendre.

¤

- J'ai envie de te monter dessus.

¤

Choc… au lait… je veux que ça coule.

Ses yeux se font plus sombres.

Mon sourire s'étire.

Je me recule.

Mission accomplie.

Je parle à voix haute.

¤

- Au fait Heero, on t'attend pour le débrief' ?

- Depuis quand es-tu si pressé d'en faire un ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris que chipoter pour le faire m'éloigne de mon pieu, Noin. Alors tu viens ?

- Je termine et j'arrive.

- Ok.

¤

1h30.

Elle lui fait quoi la moule, un strip ?

C'est qu'il se fait attendre le gars.

C'est que le débrief' s'est fait sans lui.

C'est que je vais aller le chercher.

Tout de suite, maintenant que je peux.

Je me connecte sur la puce de sa plaquette militaire pour savoir où le choper.

Ah un mouvement, il va sortir. Il sort. Il se dirige vers son bureau, tant mieux, il est à côté du mien.

Je sors de mon super bureau plus impersonnel tu meurs pour aller le cueillir dans le couloir tout gris.

Regard à gauche puis à droite. Personne.

¤

- 5.

¤

Des caméras là-haut ?

Mais qu'ils me matent.

Qu'ils me matent.

¤

- 4.

¤

Faut que je fasse gaffe, si je le surprends de trop je peux me manger une balle et lui aussi.

Alors j'attends la dernière seconde, le moment où il va prendre la tangente.

Le choper au tournant.

Un pas.

¤

- 3.

¤

Deux pas.

¤

- 2.

¤

Trois pas.

¤

- 1.

¤

Le temps que sa vision périphérique m'entraperçoive.

¤

- 0.

¤

Et hop petit coup d'épaule.

¤

- …

¤

Et hop plaqué contre le mur par mon regard.

¤

- Non mais tu te crois où ?

- …

¤

Par mon corps.

¤

- 1h30 aux mains de l'ennemi… ta présence était impérative.

- Je…

- Silence. Je vais devoir de te fouiller.

¤

Il lève les mains en signe d'assentiment.

Et hop, fouille en règle, mains sur ses épaules,

¤

- Prendre tes armes.

¤

ses bras, son torse,

¤

- Toutes, tes armes.

¤

ses flancs, le long de ses jambes, il respire plus fort.

¤

- Et vérifier qu'aucune information n'a filtré.

¤

ses cuisses, et entre.

¤

Si tu l'as baisée, je te tue.

Il me regarde, avec un micro sourire en coin.

¤

- Verdict ?

¤

Et là il veut me toucher.

Je recule.

Je prends ses poignets dans mes mains et les plaque au dessus de sa tête.

Ma bouche est à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

¤

- J'utiliserai des méthodes… personnelles pour te faire parler.

- Je veux voir ça.

- Pressé ?

- Compressé.

¤

Chaque fois qu'il pense trouver un angle pour m'embrasser, j'en change.

Je le frustre.

Il pourrait se libérer.

Il pourrait essayer.

Seulement il n'est pas de bois et ma jambe est entre les siennes.

Le moindre mouvement le met à genoux.

Je veux lui monter dessus ?

Oui bien sûr, à ma manière.

Je plonge la tête dans son cou au moment où il pense attraper mes lèvres.

Je me frotte un peu contre lui, je froisse ses vêtements impeccables.

Apparemment il s'en fout d'être froissé.

Et il s'en fout d'être à un tournant.

Il s'en tout qu'on brûle au bureau.

Et je me rends compte que tout ce temps où je croyais le chauffer, pour lui je pouvais être qu'une allumette mouillée.

Beaucoup de potentiel mais que de la gueule.

Beaucoup d'allusions mais jamais d'action.

Et quand il y a action…

Il y a réaction.

¤

- Hm… tu sens bon…

- Ce doit être ton after-shave, Duo. Je dois bien le porter.

- Ah ? A voir.

¤

Et je mords sa lèvre doucement.

Et je murmure.

¤

- A. moi. Elle te voulait quoi ?

¤

Il sourit.

¤

- Te faire enrager.

¤

La pétasse !

¤

- Et toi ?

- Quand on veut quelque chose… on le prend, Duo.

- Risqué.

- Trop facile aucun intérêt pour toi.

¤

Il se cambre contre moi avant de chiper mon souffle.

Salaud.

¤

- J'aurais pu me lasser.

- Oui, tu en as eu marre et… te voilà.

- Hm… Heerrrrrrrrrr

¤

Je ronronne.

Je suis dos au mur maintenant.

C'est pas pour me déplaire.

Ça a du bon d'en avoir marre.

Ça fait agir.

Une chose est sûre.

Je l'appellerai plus couilles de fer.

Et Quat' m'appellera plus Colossus.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Merci et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ ko, malade, ira mieux plus tard ! ¤


End file.
